It is known to provide a mounting collar which attaches to a manhole first to provide a support for a post by which various elements can be attached to the manhole. The device is shown in a brochure by the present assignee which provides some details of the manhole collar.
Basically the manhole collar of the prior art comprises a tube around which is welded a horizontal annular ring adjacent the top of the tube so that the tube can be inserted into the manhole with the rim of the manhole surrounding the tube and the horizontal flange or ring of the tube sitting on the rim of the manhole or on the ground or other support surface surrounding the manhole. Thus the structure can be simply dropped into the hole and provides a stable support. On the annular ring at one point around the periphery of the tube is attached a vertical sleeve which is designed to receive a post. The sleeve is braced by a pair of gusset plates which extend from the sides of the sleeve over the upper open end of the tube and into the tube so as to extend generally radially inwardly to the center of the tube. The sleeve is thus mounted outside the tube with the gussets extending into the tube.
This arrangement has achieved considerable success and has satisfied the requirements for a mounting arrangement of this type but is open to significant improvement.